


can't sleep

by renjunscafe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark is 22, Really just fluff, chenle is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscafe/pseuds/renjunscafe
Summary: if chenle can't sleep, neither can mark.





	can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday selina here is some chark for you

‘’who’s here?’’

a sleepy mark could be observed right outside of the room he shared with donghyuck. squinting -or at least trying to, given that his eyes were still puffy from just waking up- he attempted to make up the silhouette before him.

‘’chenle..? is- is that you? what are you doing here it’s three am.’’

‘’i couldn’t sleep. i didn’t mean to wake you up tho, the chair just kinda fell over while i was sitting on it and..yea.’’

‘’what th- are you okay?’’

slowly but surely mark had come to his senses and, of course, he felt the need to take care of the younger boy. it was no secret that he had always had a soft spot for chenle, softer than for any of the others.

‘’yes, yes i’m okay. don’t worry, you can go back to sleep, i really didn’t mean to wake anyone up, i’m just clumsy like that, i’m sorr-‘’

‘’shh’’ mark cut him. ‘’i’m awake anyways now aren’t i? come on.’’ he said, gently grabbing the boy’s wrist, he led him to the big cream coloured couch where he sat, tapping the empty space at his right. empty space didn’t stay empty for much longer as chenle let himself fall next to him. he’d always appreciated how caring mark could prove himself to be. ever since they first met, he had known he could always rely on him and, even though he tried not to be a burden to his elder, he loved the attention, it made him feel all warm and tingly inside, he loved it, he really did.

‘’why weren’t you sleeping?’’ mark asked him suddenly, sounding a bit concerned.

‘’i don’t know..i’ve just been tossing and turning all night.’’

‘’ah..it’s okay..’’

mark’s hand slid to the other’s, slightly caressing his fingers with the tip of his. chenle sighed, a sigh of relief from all the stress he had accumulated in his tiny body these past few weeks. almost instinctively, he tilted his head, resting it on mark’s shoulder. eyes closed, he was taking in the moment, mark’s presence, his arm against his, the sound of his breathing, the touch of his hand. it was as though every clock in the world had stopped ticking, as thought they were alone in the night and nothing could ever take that away from them.

words weren’t always necessary, and as talkative as they both could be, they found themselves cherishing these little moments, their moments. suspended in time like the calm before the storm, and the storm couldn’t be avoided, and they knew it, but they didn’t really care because they had each other and wasn’t this the most important thing? so they just stayed here. each other’s without ever really holding each other. it would be lying to say that chenle never wondered what it’d be like to wrap his arms arounds mark’s waist, burry his head in his chest and listen to the music of his heartbeat..maybe the older could run his hand through chenle’s hair too. but he knew how to appreciate what he had, it wasn’t much but it was a lot more than many.

they looked peaceful, their breathing starting to match each other’s. the weight of their worries seemed to slowly lift off their shoulders as unspoken feelings still lingered in the room. in this instant, they didn’t care, about anything but one another. one day they would have to talk about it, and maybe it would make things awkward or maybe they would kiss, a little peck holding more meaning than the most passionate embrace, or maybe they would never say a thing and keep silently enjoying each other.

‘’you don’t have to stay here, you know.’’ chenle whispered, not meaning any of it.

at first, mark did not answer, instead, he intertwined their fingers, as to indicate that he was not going anywhere anytime soon.

‘’i know.’’ he finally said.


End file.
